Knowing Home
by yorushihe
Summary: Mikami sends Nanami into what seemed like a fool's errand in Tokyo. But what the tsuchigami in training didn't know, is that an old friend of Mikami is waiting for Nanami there to help her answer a question: what happened to her father.. Gen!fic.


"Eh! Mikami-san, are you sure?" Nanami asked disbelieving.

"Mah, Nanami-chan, it is imperative that you go to Tokyo and speak with this person, don't worry about the temple! I am staying, so be sure that I will watch over Tomoe and keep him in line!"

"B-But…" Nanami helplessly searched for Tomoe's gaze, though he only haughtily raised his chin in one of his customary show of halfhearted cruelty (he was a secret sadist though).

"Then, I will follow Nanami-sama to make sure she is well taken care of!" The perky voice of Mizuki made Nanami feel slightly better - She knew Tomoe's loyalty to Mikami was without fault, and after she saw Tomoe's past and what he went through with Mikami, Nanami couldn't blame the snappy Silver Fox for cozying up with the Land God.

Why, she did the same thing!

She was glad that she had the unwavering care of Mizuki though, so she gave the White Snake a hesitant smile, not sure yet that she should be going at all… Tokyo?

"Stupid Snake, babysitting Nanami must be one of your Hobbies" Tomoe muttered behind his fan - his eyes were dangerously narrowed. Nanami shifted guiltily… babysitting her has been Tomoe's job for years now.

"That's because Nanami-sama is so loveable!" Mizuki squealed, hearts floating around his face…

Mikami chuckled heartily, glad that his family was so lively. "Nanami-chan, this person is an old acquaintance of mine. I am sure you will benefit from her guidance, she can be very helpful…" He stopped as if contemplating something… "for a price!" He finished with a grin. Nanami sweat dropped.

"F-fine, I will go… Mizuki-kun… can you please prepare for our… trip?' Nanami, now much more used to being pampered by her servants asked Mizuki, who beamed and nodded. The White Snake prepared to leave to do his master's biddings, but was stopped by Mikami.

"Ah, Mizuki-kun! Before you leave, can you prepare a bottle of your special sake?" the senior Land God, and for everything else Nanami's unofficial father asked, startling Nanami' servant into a nervously delighted blink.

Mizuki nodded slowly, then smiled "Of course!" He always had a stash of liquor ready, sometimes he, Tomoe and Mikami would drink under the moonlight while listening to Mikami's travelling tales and when they were sufficiently tipsy, sing along pop singers… no, wait, that was Mikami's doing.

The White Snake shot the Land God a dazed grin, _attempted_ to hug Nanami (the responsible for his failure was now smirking smugly down at him), glared at Tomoe and left.

"I'll go prepare as well, then" Namami rose from her position on the ground, where she was dutifully practicing calligraphy under the watchful eyes of her two teachers and waddled off to her room…

As soon as she was gone, Tomoe turned to his former master and asked in a worried voice "Are you sure you don't want me to go along with her…" what if something happened to Nanami? Tomoe would never forgive himself… Nanami was a trouble magnet as it was!

"No… She needs to go on this by herself… that Mizuki-kun is tagging along is enough help" Mikami breathed a sigh "Nanami may pretend she is alright… but she isn't… there is something bothering her"

"Yes…I am aware… " And so was Mizuki if the worried glances the over enthusiastic servant lavished on their mistress were anything to go by.

**XxxXxxX**

"Wah! Tokyo is huge!" Nanami gaped, delighted at the change of scenery… even if this impromptu trip was something she was against in the first place. But seeing as how Mikami insisted, she agreed to it.

And now she wasn't regretting a bit!

The slim girl kept walking down the street pulling along her baggage. She didn't bring lots of stuff, she was sure she wouldn't need even half of it – just the very basics like a few spare pairs of underwear and a fancier dress for the odd occasion. Mizuki came skipping behind her, he had no baggage in sight. Nanami knew he was prepared anyway so she smiled at Mizuki who returned the gesture, before taking the lead.

"The address Mikami-san told us is around here… Yama business center… just across the street…" Nanami nodded and followed her familiar as he crossed the street as soon as the sign turned green for them to go. "And… we're here!" He stopped in front of an old house, snuggled between Yama business center and another equally as tall building.

Nanami simply blinked as she felt the barrier of time surrounding this place, and how the passersby were ignoring the house as if it wasn't even there. She shrugged and tried not to shudder at the _snap_ feeling as she broke the barrier and entered the property… being a deity had its perks.

"Namami-sama, please wait for me!" Mizuki cried dramatically as he followed her into the house - however, as soon as he stepped into the barrier he felt his energy leaking away from his body as if his youki was being purified…another step… he was a snake again… Nanami looked back, only to find her familiar curled up on the ground looking helplessly at her.

"Oh, Mizuki-kun…" Nanami muttered pityingly, before giving in to him and allowing him to slither up her arms to rest comfortably around her neck. Tomoe absolutely hated when Mizuki did this… but the poor Snake youkai was simply searching for warmth, being a cold blood after all.

At least he didn't look at her with those dejected eyes like this, too.

The teenager godling adjusted Mizuki around her neck before continuing on her path. Reaching the door, she knocked trice, before falling down a step to wait for an answer.

"Welcome!" It didn't take long… a few minutes went by, then the door was opened by twin little girls… no… looking closer, Nanami could see the string of power that connected these two to the property… they weren't little girls, they were guardians.

Nanami smiled pleasantly to the guardians, accepting their welcoming and entering the house. "I hope I am not intruding" She said as she followed the twins to a small salon, maybe a living room. There was a chair and some pillows, a low table and a few dubious looking decorations here and there .Though the woman sitting on the chair was the most attention grabbing woman Nanami ever saw.

The godling's eyes widened as she observed the woman… if she was still solely human, she would never have been able to notice it…

"Welcome to my shop, may I know who you might be?" the woman gave a sellers smile, Nanami returned the gesture only hesitating minutely as she felt Mizuki tighten his hug on her neck. He felt uneasy as well.

"Hm… I am Nanami, and I am here on the orders of my guardian" Nanami said cautiously… numerous attempts on her life left her weary of strange entities. "Who are you?" The woman' smile turned into a pleasant grin.

"I am sorry, where are my manners? You can refer to me as Yuuko, Nanami-chan!" Yuuko waved a hand. "Now that we are acquaintances, I can surely tell you that you're not only here on your guardian's order… I can see destiny at work, and it's definitely what brought you here" Nanami believed her. Mikami had a pretty weird expression when he told her to come here.

"Maybe you're right, I do feel as though I should be here" Mizuki twitched, Nanami patted his smooth scaled body with the tip of her fingers to sooth him. "I can't understand why, though" at this, Yuuko beamed brightly.

"To make a wish, of course!" That woman sure was flamboyant! Namami's lips faltered as she tried to keep smiling and not let it fold down into a frown. "Now tell me, what is it that you want? What is it that you wish or look for?" It was hard… one of the hardest question Nanami was ever asked.

She had everything she could ever wish for!

She had a home, a family and friends, she had love, warmth and caring family of sorts. She was someone! … actually… she was currently making a career of being a Land God… and according to Mikami, she was developing pretty well!

But then, why did it feel as if something was missing?

"I… I want to know about my mortal father…" Nanami replied after a long while. Yuuko made no notions to hurry her, just sat there patiently while breathing through her pipe. When the answer came out of her mouth, Yuuko didn't seem surprised – she only raised one dainty eyebrow.

"It is easily conceivable" The woman nodded thoughtfully. "I have yet to decide on a price though… don't worry, it won't be anything big since this wish is rather easy to realize. If you only want to _know _that is" Yuuko stretched the words… Nanami was aware of the wording though. She knew that with mythical creatures or deities such as Yuuko, words had too much power to be messed with.

"I only want to know… it's not as if he extended the courtesy to me" Nanami didn't mean to say it so bitterly - but she couldn't help that it came that way. She felt Mizuki slither around her neck, caressing her skin with his smooth scales and making her take a calming breath.

Yuuko nodded again knowingly "I understand, just wanted to be sure" she took a deep breath, then bellowed "Watanuki! Come here!" Nanami's ears were ringing when Yuuko was done. From a sliding door behind Yuuko's chair, a boy was kneeling respectfully on the ground. He was wearing a dark high school uniform with a white bandanna holding his sleek black hair back and a white frilly apron. "Nanami-chan, this one here is Kimihiro Watanuki, he will help you find more about your father" Yuuko said with a cold smile directed to Watanuki, daring him to deny or disobey.

"S-sure!" The boy nodded. Nanami chuckled behind her hands, amused by the young man's antics.

"Don't worry Nanami-chan, Watanuki is pretty reliable!" Yuuko laughed. Then, a second voice repeated like a little choir.

"Reliable! Reliable!" And a black, bean shaped furry thing popped from behind the kneeling boy. Watanuki did his best to show restraint, but his face frowned and his eyes got colder… Nanami then noticed the disparity between his eyes… one was golden brown like a warm summer day, while the other was a cool fresh blue, like a winter' sky.

She also could also feel his powers using her own… And through her special vision, she saw the strings of fate that were tying Yuuko and that boy… Poor him, she thought sadly… but there was nothing she could do without going directly against _him_… she wasn't willing to do it now, not even Mikami dared such thing.

As if sensing her stare, Watanuki looked up. "Hello, nice to meet you…" He greeted. Nanami gave him a smile, he was a polite boy.

"I am Tochigami Namami, but you can call Nanami, Watanuki-san" Watanuki gave her a hesitant smile back. Yuuko, then, looked deeply at Nanami unnerving Watanuki a little. He would hold his tongue until they were alone though… that girl, Nanami, she wasn't _normal_…

"Then Nanami-chan, if you don't mind coming back tomorrow I will have Watanuki help you, alright?" Nanami nodded to Yuuko's words. She already had a hotel room booked, so it was no problem to come back tomorrow… she was feeling tired too, from the flight.

So she bowed to her host respectfully and waved Watanuki good bye.

**XxxXxxX**

"Yuuko-san…that girl" Watanuki wasn't sure from where he should start questioning. Yuuko snapped her fan open, and started to fan herself carelessly.

"What did you see and what did you feel?" Yuuko asked in her particularly mysterious manner. Watanuki thought for a little while, before he could answer.

"She was covered in a golden light… there was something on her forehead that attracted my attention… there was also a snake wrapped around her neck, a white snake" Yuuko nodded, all he said was no news to her.

"Did you know, Watanuki, that shiro hebi are known to be gods' servants?" The time witch smiled slightly at the expression on Watanuki's face. With that said, Yuuko walked away from the puzzling Watanuki, her face darkening again.

**XxxXxxX**

"And yesterday came a really strange girl" Watanuki gossiped while taking a bite out of his sandwich. It was toasted to perfection, with melty cheese and a slice of ham. "Though, I suppose her request wasn't that bad, compared to others" He continued, seeing as Himawari was starting to get interested in what he had to say.

"Oh? What did she ask for?" Watanuki grinned, that Himawari asked him a question- no… the one who asked was actually Doumeki… the heterochromatic eyed boy's face soured.

"To know about her father…" Doumaki assumed a thoughtful frown, while Himawari tilted her head in a curious manner.

"Why didn't she go to a Fortune Teller then?" The two boys hummed in thought.

"Maybe it's not something a mere fortune teller can grant" The three of them nodded… then realized that none of them have spoken, and jumped when the fourth figure chuckled. "Relax, it's only me" Yuuko revealed herself, grinning widely and ignoring the dark looks Watanuki sent her way.

"Do you know who she is, Yuuko-san?" Doumeki asked directly, the witch considered him through the corner of her eyes.

"Yes… it was surprising that one of them would visit… they rarely do so under normal circumstances" She spoke in a crypt way just to annoy them. Watanuki knew, but Doumeki didn't press for more words, he merely Hm-ed and nodded. "Speaking of Nanami-chan, she's waiting for you now, Watanuki…" Yuuko added, taking something out of her sleeve. It was a black compass. "Use this to help her, and remember to see her wish through the end" with those words, Yuuko walked away, twirling her parasol and absently humming a song.

"Where… where am I supposed to find her?" Watanuki asked no one in particular.

"I think you should look down" Doumeki commented, his face looking at the compass on Watanuki's hand with sharp attention. Himawari covered her mouth with a hand as she gasped prettily.

"Wah?" The compass was opened… it was the strangest compass he had ever seen! There were three arrows, and lots of pictures drawn around the edges of the glass case. Slowly, the arrows were spinning, until they stopped onto three figures. A sand clock, what looked like a coin and a sun.

"I think it is answering your question" Doumeki explained calmly. Watanuki, as expected, freaked out for a bit, before calming down. "I think it means Yuuko-san' shop"

"Yeah… now that you mention it… wait… I see nothing!" But the priest archer only shrugged non-caringly. Even Himawari seemed confused. But Watanuki did not refute the conclusion.

"Might as well head over there, she can explain better what the heck this thing does!" And so, Watanuki marched to his job well used to Yuko's weirdness.

**XxxXxxX**

It ended that Doumaki had been right… thought, it actually took Nanami's explanation for Wanatuki to understand.

"You see Watanuki-san, Yuuko-san' shop exists _somewhen_…" Seeing his dumb folded expression, Nanami continued. "_Somewhen_… it does not exists in our time, but is connected to it. Yuuko-san is also the Dimension Witch, is she not? Have her explain to you her proper occupation, Watanuki-san, I can't say much" So she pointed to the sand clock. The _somewhen_ she was talking about.

"Then, the coin means the shop" Watanuki concluded by himself… such an intelligent boy! Nanami smiled at him, the snake wrapped around her neck seemed to move in approval. "And the sun?" He looked hard at the little sun picture.

"The sun has many meanings, it varies… that's why it was used… there is nothing on this earth that the sun has never seen" Nanami said, making Watanuki speculate. He knew Yuuko was brilliant and crafty, but all seeing? It was a stretch. "It is subjective here, Watanuki-san, if you look around the shop, you will find many moon symbols… in lots of ways, the sun and the moon are connected, it is possible that the true meaning of this sun will only make sense to Yuuko-san herself" they heard clapping.

"That is true Nanami-chan, I am particularly close to the sun in its symbolic meaning" Though her face was open, Yuuko's eyes were not… _Clow… the sun and the moon becomes you_. Was the silent thought that went through the witch's mind that moment. Nanami nodded, surprisingly understanding.

Watanuki just added another item to his list of mysteries surrounding Yuuko.

"Use the compass to find about your father, Nanami-chan. Watanuki will make sure your wish comes true, after all, he is my helper!" Yuuko chirped, patting the boy's back. "Just remember to be back before dinner… I'm thinking I want crab today, with mochi buns and potato salad… Mokona also wants dessert!"

The school boy roped into helping the Dimensional Witch (more like Dimensional nutter) groaned in silent dismay.

**XxxXxxX**

"What has my father been doing all these years?" Nanami asked the compass in her hands. She felt Mizuki move, but paid him no mind this time. The pointers shifted… three figures…

"Yin and yang, a seed and the infinite snake…" Watanuki scratched his head thinking it over. "They are all related to some sort of cycle…" The boy concluded, Nanami nodded, agreeing with him.

"Their meanings run deeper, but you are correct… the cycle may be a fourth figure that we have to relate" Watanuki was silently mulling over.

"Yin and yang… harmony, balance… a seed, the beginning of something about to grow, life, generation… the symbol of the snake or the dragon that bites its own tail… revolving cycles, life, death, alchemy and creation…" He advanced further into the meaning of the symbols… when he finished, Nanami had tears bordering on her eyes.

"I see…" She covered her face with her hands. The snake that was previously wrapped around her neck actually came out and started to rub itself against her hands. "I'm fine Mizuki-kun… it's just… after all this time… he's… he's" She couldn't finish, as a sob cut through her words. Watanuki wanted to put an arm around her, offer some comfort, but the snake was a big throw off as it glared at him with brilliant green eyes.

"Nanami-san…" Nanami rubbed her eyes off of the tears and tried to smile, even if it was a little bitter.

"I understand what the compass says… the three symbols combined, they hold so many meanings, but looking at the bigger picture, we can see it clearly. It is also very funny that this would be so… I asked what my father was doing… and it answered me in the vaguest way possible… see, Watanuki-san, it means marriage, children, the restart of something to something better… not exactly in that order." Watanuki paused. He frowned and then spoke.

"We must continue" Nanami nodded, looking at the compass.

"I want to find him, where can I find my father?" The compass heard her question, and instantly started to move.

A heart, a sea shell and another sun…

"This will be complicated…" Watanuki resumed their thoughts.

**XxxXxxX**

"Nanami-san, are you sure you're following the right way?" Watanuki asked dubiously as they left the bus they were riding, right next to a beach. Nanami nodded, looking thoughtful.

"The subjective and literal meaning of the symbols are sure complicated… but I feel it should be right this way" Nanami was merely following the faint and vague connection the compass made with her father the moment she expressed her question… it was truly an amazing instrument and she was glad Yuuko lent it for her use. After a while, the direction they were following started to make sense. "The heart… the literal heart is located at the left side of the body, so something to do with heart or left and sea shells…" Watanuki looked at the sea.

They were currently standing on a pier, a lot of people coming and going around them. This was located left side of Tokyo, for the right side have no connection to the ocean. Watanuki wondered how Nanami came to that conclusion, for he would never be able to come up with it… she said _"I feel…"_ it was something to ponder on.

"There" Watanuki saw it. The sign was so blatantly obvious that it was painful. A huge sun surrounded by seashells… Tai-oh Kani-sama… it was a restaurant.

The duo crossed the street and stopped in front of the simple, yet cozy looking restaurant… the moment they got close, a woman left the dinner. She wasn't particularly beautiful, but she eradiated kindness. She was also hugging a child of about two years old to her chest… a baby girl.

"Wah Nami-chan is always growing, Mama wonders when Papa will have to start beating up boys!" The woman coddled the little girl who squealed in delight… not seeing where she was going, the woman stumbled onto Nanami who was particularly distracted by the sight…

"I'm sorry!" Nanami hurried to help the mother, holding on the older woman's elbow to keep her from falling and hurting herself or the child.

"No dear, I am the one sorry… I was so distracted playing with Nami-chan, that I didn't see you" Nanami smiled warmly at the woman and her child. Watanuki suddenly realized…

They were… they were Nanami's father's new family.

"She is a really pretty girl!" Nanami cooed to her little half-sister, the toddler smiled back… the same smile, Watanuki saw with a heavy heart. Nami and Nanami shared the same smile. "Say Nami-chan, onee-chan is glad that she met you" Nanami said to the woman's confusion.

"Mama, where are you!" A man's voice boomed from inside the restaurant. Nanami recognized that voice. She paled and made a move to walk away, but she wasn't fast enough, for the man chose that moment to crash out of the restaurant. His eyes searched around and he froze. "You…" He said disbelieving.

"Ah… Hello Momozono-san" Nanami smiled, but it was strained. The man startled and yelped, and next thing they knew, his hands were on Nanami' shoulder and he was shaking her slightly.

"Don't come near my family ever again!" He whispered harshly. The woman's eyes widened at such act, and she was looking confusedly at her husband and the strange girl that bumped into her. Seeing this, he deflated "How… how did you find me?" Watanuki wanted nothing more than to scold this man… but it was up to Nanami.

Nanami was silent for a moment, then, the smile turned watery… "I don't think we should have this conversation here" She pointed out the various listening ears around them. All of them agreed to talk inside the restaurant, where Momozono-san had an office.

"Nanami-san… we can leave" Watanuki felt pained, he didn't know what to do in this situation… it was just too delicate even if he saw that Nanami needed this confrontation. "But I don't think we should" He added, earning a hum from Nanami. _And you asked only to "know", nothing else that comes after "knowing" will be good news. _Maybe Yuuko knew this would happen. All the wishes she ever granted seemed to have a double edge.

As soon as they reached the office though, Momozono-san wasted to breath to ask again.

"How did you find me?" He didn't glare, but his gaze wasn't welcoming either. Nanami recoiled a little, but then, as if remembering something, she pulled the compass out of her pocket.

"With this" She said simply. Both adults looked full of doubts at the black object, and her father even seemed more incensed.

"Don't play games!" He snapped. Nanami flinched, and Nami flinched the same way and started to wail. "I want nothing to do with you anymore, I have Yuri and Nami, I have a life worth living, I am a man worthy of this life now!" He continued, not minding Nanami's tears. "I paid all my debts, finally I managed to unshackle myself from that life, but then you come over" Watanuki was about to interfere, when someone… or something did it for him.

"How dare you!" To everyone' surprise, the white snake that was previously wrapped around Nanami's neck uncurled and in a flash of light, a young white haired man with bright unnatural green eyes appeared. He wore a white simple vest, and looked absolutely livid. "How dare you treat my master this way! I won't forgive you, even if you're her father!" He spat the word with lots of poison.

This speech though, and his sudden appearance, made Yuri's head swirl. She was trying her best to sooth Nami, who hiccupped still.

"Father? You're this girl's father?" Momozono blanched, then glared at the white haired male. His wife was looking disbelieving at him.

"No!" He denied, but then, when looking directly, Nami and Nanami were similar in many ways. They had the same mahogany brown hair, the same big brown eyes, the same smile and the same cheeks… they were related and there was no way to deny it. "Look what you've done!" He pointed a finger at the sobbing Nanami's face.

"You…!" The snake… Nanami called it, him, Mizuki, didn't she? Mizuki's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Mizuki-kun… no… please, let me handle this" Nanami pleaded through her tears… she felt calmer though. "Father… no, Momozono-san… I am sorry that I disturbed your life like this, but as a daughter, I wished for nothing more than to make sure you were alright…" She paused, rubbed her eyes, then continued "Do you have any idea of what I have been through?" She asked now a little angrily.

Her emotions were very conflicting… Nanami always missed her father, even after he abandoned her to her own luck when she was sixteen, to fend for herself as a homeless without thought… at first, she had been angered, but then, she could only feel sad and worried… was her idiotic father alright after all?

"Nanami-sama…" Mizuki muttered. Yuri simply stood there cradling Nami's body, though, she looked as if she wanted nothing more than to leap out of the room taking both girls with her.

"You left your teenage daughter to her own luck, to pay off your debts! I had to sleep on a bench, had to scrap for food, do you know how scared and lonely I felt?" Nanami asked in a rush, her voice angered and sad, but it didn't crack. Momozono's eyes flashed.

"You're no daughter of mine! You ruined my life! Because of you, Umi died, because of you, I was forced to drink and gamble, because of you I lost my home and my family!" So that was it? Nanami was crossed between the feelings of betrayal and anger, so she chose anger… How could he use Nanami's mama's name that way, as a weapon to hurt her?

"You dare bring Mama into this?!" Umi died giving birth to Nanami, because of that, her father has been shunned from Umi's family, and he had none of his own… even Nanami wasn't welcomed into her family's house! She thought she had her Papa, that he loved her, but in the end he didn't… "You…" Nanami choked back her words, not willing to say it out loud… she was a gentle girl per nature, and this was destroying her.

To hers and Mizuki' surprise, Watanuki chose that moment to intervene.

"You selfish man!" Watanuki's face was red. "I lost my parents early, so I had to grow up by myself, and there wasn't a day that I did not wonder how it would be like to have them with me! You don't know how much you mean to Nanami, yet you push her away! What would her mother say?" Even Mizuki was startled. Yuri's eyes were misty, and she wasn't really trying to control Nami anymore, for the baby was softly crying her distress. "Would Umi be happy that you're treating her daughter like this?"

Yuri's face turned thunderous. "No she wouldn't! As a mother, I can say, Nanami's mama would never forgive you for what you did to her child!" Then, her face softened as she looked at Nami "I'd never want Nami to be without her parents…" Then, she narrowed her eyes "If you can't accept Nanami, then I'll divorce you!" she stopped, to let her words sink in. "That is, if Nanami ever forgive you first"

Momozono's face paled, then clouded over… his eyes, that were glaring at Nanami a moment before, turned gentle as he watched his new family. Nanami saw this, and smiled through her tears. "It's alright Yuri-san… it was never my intentions to bother you or your family… I just wanted to make sure father was doing fine, since he used to be such a block head…" She remembered how they always struggled with money, since her father gambled too much, she was worried that he wouldn't be able to reform and that she'd find him dead somewhere. "Of course I forgive him… I have a new family to return back too, now"

Mizuki smiled, showing off sharp canines, his green eyes were hooded. "That's right!" He said sharply. "Nanami-sama found a new family that takes good care of her!" He boasted. Watanuki felt better now, he smiled sadly.

Yuri turned Nami in her arms, a little more relieved. "That's good Nanami-chan… I still would like you to visit sometimes, Nami-chan needs her onee-chan" Momonozo held back his words by coughing behind his hands when Yuri shot him a threatening glare. Deflating, he gave a resigned sigh and took a deep breath. He looked straight at Nanami.

"Where… where have you been living, how have you been?" He asked slowly, allowing the steel in his eyes to fade. He may blame Nanami, but she was his daughter after all, he loved her still, and a deeply buried part of him worried for her all these years.

"Oh…!" Nanami taken by surprise, blinked. "After you left and I decided to camp in a park, I found a strange man being bullied by dogs… I helped him and he gave me his home… though, it turned out to be an old temple dedicated to the land's god" She didn't continue, but her smile turned a little more real.

"So you've been living in that old Land god's temple?" Momozono asked unbelieving. He passed through that temple before, when he married his first wife, Umi, to get the blessings of the Land god. The place looked lifeless… even if it didn't seem that rundown.

"Yeah, the man I saved was actually the Land god himself" Nanami smiled mysteriously. Watanuki face palmed… way to break the news to normal people, though, the human family didn't seem to take Nanami's words seriously, he caught the stare Yuri gave Mizuki.

That woman was too keen.., Mizuki smiled at her, showing a hint of fang.

**XxxXxxX**

After much talking, Nanami indeed forgave her father, but she told him flat out that she didn't see him as a father at all anymore. She got to know her little sister, and promised to visit again. When the night was about to fall down, Nanami, Watanuki and Mizuki returned to Yuuko's.

Though, once again, as they passed through the barrier, Mizuki lost his human form and reverted back to being a snake… if a snake could pout, he surely would.

"I see you're back" Yuuko commented lazily. Nanami nodded and smiled, taking the compass out of her pocket and giving it back to Yuuko.

"Thank you for your assistance, Yuuko-san, Watanuki-san, you were very helpful" The girl bowed. Watanuki bowed and smiled back at her, while Yuuko only seemed amused, she accepted the compass back and stared thoughtfully at it before stashing it away in her robes.

"Then, Watanuki, do you know what Nanami is yet?" Yuuko playfully asked. Watanuki's face colored slightly, Nanami coughed behind her hands with a sweat drop.

"You're not a normal human, are you Watanuki-san?" Nanami asked, tilting her head and giving Yuuko a covert glare that was ignored. "I saw the way you've been staring at my forehead" She prompted with a smirk.

Wanatuki's blush got deeper… so he's been caught staring, how rude of him! "Y-yes… I can see ghosts…" He didn't elaborate. Nanami felt envious for a little while, seeing as his spiritual energy was very large, way larger than hers when she began her job as a Land god. Actually, she was a normal human until then; her powers were slow to develop. But Watanuki's power was so large right off the bat!

"You have a very powerful composition" Nanami nodded to herself, feeling Mizuki helplessly hang around her neck. "Both your body and your soul are very powerful, I say that you are a very special mortal" At this, Watanuki startled. _Mortal?_ Yuuko seemed to find it hilarious, for she laughed outright for a minute.

"Ahahah…Hahah… you never noticed _that_ about Nanami-chan?" The time witch twitched her fan "Nanami-chan holds on her forehead the Mark of the Land God" She sang, gleeful. "Nanami-chan here _**is**_a Land god, so of course she is immortal" Immortality had so many meanings! Nanami's body was mortal, but her soul was that of a god already, her growing was even slower now that her powers were developing more! She looked to be around seventeen, when she was actually entering her twenties. She would be a complete god when Mikami passed down his powers to her… she wasn't ready to accept it yet, though.

"Aah!" Watanuki hung his head. He should have guessed, nothing was ever normal around Yuuko' shop. "That's not very surprising…"

"It's alright Watanuki-san. I am still under training" Great, from Rain spirits, Blessing spirits, Kitsunes, Thunder-gods and another lieu of monsters he could add to his list, apprentice Land-god.

"You will do a wonderful job!" Yuuko assured with a grin. "I hope I can count on you to keep an eye on Watanuki" She winked Nanami's way, causing Watanuki to flail.

"You think I need the help of a Land-god?! I don't! I can get Himawari-chan by myself!" Since Land-god were related to the earth, marriage and blessings. But Nanami understood Yuuko's request. The ties that kept Yuuko were weakening and wouldn't hold for much longer. Yuuko wanted Nanami to be an ally to Watanuki. She would, so Nanami nodded to the Time witch, reassuring her that she could count on the Land-god.

"Watanuki-san… that's not all that a Land-god do" Nanami tried to explain. "We also help with births rates" Nanami smiled innocently, Watanuki blushed, his mind supplying him with various images where the Land-god could be useful. Yuuko laughed again.

"Ah Nanami-chan! I almost forgot!" Yuuko stopped teasing Watanuki for a moment. "The matter of your payment" She elaborated, Nanami nodded in understanding. "I smell Sake…" The witch sniffed the air… Nanami sweat dropped… but as Mizuki suddenly nudged her, Nanami turned her attention to the snake and dropped him gently to the ground.

Mizuki slithered to Nanami's purse and entered it, when Nanami went to check up on him, she opened her purse and found her guardian wrapped around a suspicious looking package…

"Muzuki-kun, wah?" Mizuki nudged the package and Nanami picked it up. Yuuko wasted no time to snatch it away and rip it open, revealing a bottle of Sake… not any Sake, but Mizuki' special one too!

"This will do as payment!" Yuuko chortled as she popped the lid open and drunk from the mouth. "Waaah! This is great!" The black haired witch sighed contently.

"No! Mokona wants as well!" The black furry thing attached itself to the bottle, and was wresting against Yuuko for the right to drink the Sake.

Mizuki, Nanami and Watanuki were looking, blinking in surprise.

**XxxXxxX**

"Nanami-chan!" Mikami waved animatedly his arms as he found Nanami's figure leaving the airport. Of course he went there to pick her up, along with Tomoe, to Mizuki's anger.

"Mikami-san!" Nanami greeted back with a radiant smile "Tomoe!" She also smiled to the silent and somber looking Fox.

"Welcome back, Nanami" Tomoe grunted, patting his god's head and messing it. Nanami only grinned back.

"It's good to be back!"

**XxxXxxX**

**END!**

To those who are confused… This is a small spoiler… Clow Reed is the one who created Yuuko' shop… I won't go further than this .. heehe. And Yuuko already knew her time was coming up… Thoughts?


End file.
